Grey Wolf
The world’s largest wild canid gray wolf (Canis lupus) (Pronunciation: KAY-NISS loo-PUSS) has been a source of both fear and respect, inspiring a rich cultural history. In general appearance, this species resembles a large domestic dog, but has longer legs, larger feet, a narrower chest and a straight tail. The fur is thick, with an outer layer composed of coarse guard hairs, below which a soft undercoat is present. The coat undergoes an annual moult in late spring, with a short summer coat growing simultaneously, which continues to develop into a winter coat in the autumn and winter. The most common coat colour is grey flecked with black, with lighter underparts, but individuals and populations also occur that are red, brown, black or almost pure white. The grey wolf’s sensitive ears and nose help it to track down prey, while the long legs enable it to make high-speed, lengthy pursuits. A very intelligent predator, the grey wolf can work in a group to bring down large prey up to ten times its size. Grey wolves usually live in packs, with a dominant breeding pair. Roles * They played Micromanagers in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Hans in Frozen (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Chirostenotes in Walking With Yellowstone Animals * It played Velociraptor in AMERICAN ANIMAL, Northeastern Asian Animal and Animal Train * It played Spotted Hyena in The Grizzly King * It played Polar Bear in Norm of the North (NatureRules1 Verison) * They played Guards in The Mallard's New Groove * They played Flik, Princess Atta, Dot, Queen, Dot's 2 Boyfriends, Mr. Soil, Dr. Flora, Thorny, Cornelius and the ants in A Wildlife's Life * It played Medic in Team Fortress 2 (NatureRules1 Style) * It played Wolf Warrior in Animal Rangers Mystic Force * It played Goddard in Servo: Robot Genius Portrayals * North American Age series and Brother Lion (NatureRules1 Version) - It is played by Cape Hunting Dog * Brother Leopard - It is played by Dhole Gallery File:Wolf, grey.jpg Three Grey Wolves.preview.jpg grey-wolf.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1286.jpg|Beauty and the Beast (1991) secret-kells-disneyscreencaps.com-24.jpg Gray_Wolf (Wild Kratts).PNG TWT Wolves.jpg rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8352.jpg Adventure Time Wolves.png Gray_Wolf2 (Blue Fang).jpg Simpsons Wolf.png Frozen-wolves.jpg|Frozen (2013) BatB 2017 Wolves.png|Beauty and the Beast (2017) Rover Dangerfield Wolves.png SJ Wolf.png Dexter's Lab Wolves.jpg Defaultwolf001.jpg Wolf_(Wild).png Johnnythewolf.jpg EEnE Wolf.jpg storks-disneyscreencaps.com-3689.jpg IMG_4579.PNG CPatP Wolves.png TDI Wolf.png TheBigProblem044.jpg IMG 1326.PNG IMG 5614.PNG IMG 8131.JPG IMG 9727.PNG IMG 9252.PNG IMG 0354.PNG IMG 6674.JPG IMG 8151.PNG IMG 0742.JPG Squirrel (We Bare Bears).jpg IMG_0041.PNG Image106.jpg 10_Gray_Wolf.png Also See * Dhole * Cape Hunting Dog * Coyote * Dingo * Black-Backed Jackal * Side-Striped Jackal * Golden Jackal Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Canids Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:Cowboy Furs Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:The Secret of Kells Animals Category:Beauty and the Beast Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Rover Dangerfield Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Harry Potter Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:The Little Engine That Could Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Frozen Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Balto Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:The Swan Princess Animals Category:300 Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:The Song of the Sea Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:Wolves Category:Rock Dog Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:Zookeeper Animals Category:Pat and Stanley Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:The Land Before Time Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Quest for Camelot Animals Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Animals Category:Cats and Dogs Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Storks Animals Category:Animorphs Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Danger Mouse Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Shrek Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:How to Train your Dragon Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Mammals Category:Block Craft Animals Category:Pleistocene Park Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:Horseland Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:ZooMontana Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Binder Park Zoo Animals Category:Stone Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Prehistoric Park Animals Category:Red River Zoo Animals